The Innocence of Magic
by LunaWing118
Summary: Allen Walker, now a general is assigned a mission to protect Hogwarts school from akuma who attack for an unknown reason. His undercover, super secret identity, the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, hopefully the magic Cross had taught Allen will do him some good. Takes place during the 5th year. Rated T for language and stuff. NO PAIRINGS! This is a rewrite!
1. Prologue

**This is a rewrite of my other story so if you want to see the original, it will still be up online until I've finished a TON a rewriting.**

**Thanks for the support guys!**

**Ok, so I've finished rewriting the first two chapters (which are now the prologue and chapter one) so I hope you all like them!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DON NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR D. GREY-MAN OR THE TEXT FROM THE ACTUAL HERRY POTTER BOOK!**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a normal (or what the Black Order calls normal) and peaceful day… nah, who am I kidding? The Black Order was, is, and never will be anything close to 'normal' and 'peaceful'.

You see, Allen Walker was appointed General, not to long after he hit the critical point. Since he already had a reputation of being the youngest, and now a GENERAL, the news spread very quickly through out the Black Order. (His new Outfit kinda resembled Cross' Uniform, you know, the original outfits at the beginning of the series.) The Promotion didn't help the relationship between Allen and Kanda, as we all know, the 'if they start fighting, people back away slowly valuing their lives or try to stop them' (But that's highly unlikely). Oh, and then there is that one Idiot who doesn't take a hint, ahem, Lavi. So… yeah. It's another peaceful day all right, of trying to kill one another.

"At least I don't look like an old man!"

"Ahem, I'm not the one who has to take anger management classes!"

"Well, at least I'm not a freaking midget!"

"And I thought girls weren't much into being samurai."

"Damn you, Baka Moyashi…"

That was the last straw. Allen stood up from the table a glared at Kanda. "For the hundredth, _thousandth, _time, my name is ALLEN! NOT FREAKING MOYASHI!"

And then of course, Lavi walks in and immediately walked over to the one table everyone was trying to avoid. "Come on Yu-chan, his name isn't that hard to say." He sat down, a little too close for Kanda's liking. "Just say Allen, see? Two syllables. Al-len. Now you try." He grabbed Kanda's cheeks and tried to force him to say it. "Come on, say it with me, Allen. Al-len." It wasn't long until Kanda snapped and threw Lavi across the room. The poor rabbit came crashing down and broke the other table.

"Don't ever call me Yu-chan, you damn Rabbit!" Kanda was now covered in a destructive aura.

"Good going Kanda." Allen pointed over to the pile of broken wood that used to be known as a table. "Now we have to buy a new table."

An ear piercing sound that echoed through the Black Order interrupted their argument. "Hello? Is this thing on? HELLO? ANYBODY HEAR ME AT ALL?" Komui's voice could be heard on the sound system.

"Um, nii-san, that light right there means it's on." Lenalee pointed out, trying not to make her brother feel bad.

"Oh right, of course. What would I ever do without my sweet darling Lenalee? Ahem, would General Walker please report to my office, right now. Also, whoever is responsible for the spray paint prank on the science division better confess or you will be shown no mercy when something _accidentally_ gets out. Have a nice day." Another horrible sound and the sound system was turned off.

Kanda turned around to finish his business with the Moyashi, who had already bolted out the door, trying to avoid a very pissed off Kanda. So, he decided to teach a certain -starting to regain his conscious- Lavi, a painful lesson.

* * *

Allen opened the door to Komui's office. He then surveyed the room, surprised by the unknown visitor in his presence. It was an older man, with a very long beard. The older gentleman had a kind smile, kinda like general Yeeger. As for his attire, he had a sort of odd outfit, then again, when did anything he wore be considered normal anymore?

"Oh good Allen you're here, please take a seat. I would like you to meet, Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Head-master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Komui exclaimed happily, and to be honest, Allen had no idea what he was talking about. '_Witchcraft? Wizardry? School? Oh god, Komui, what have you gotten me into this time?'_

The Headmaster turned toward the young exorcist. "You see my dear boy, my school is a place where young witches and wizards go to learn and grow. But as of late, some terrible demons, or Akuma as Supervisor Komui had put it are attacking the school. I worry about the safety of the students and I haven't the foggiest idea why they are appearing but I need help on the situation. Apparently, magic has no effect on them so I have no way to defend the school myself."

"So, you want me to investigate then Komui?" He inquired, trying to get a hold on the situation.

"Yes, but there is more." Komui fixed his glasses, and then pulled down the projector screen, showing some elaborate plan… in drawing form with little labels. "Allen, you know that General Cross Marian knew magic, right?" Allen tensed up when he heard Cross's name and nodded in replay. "Did he ever teach you anything?"

The white-haired teen shrugged, "Well, yeah, he taught me a bit. If I ever had any free time, he made me read some of the wizardry books so I picked up on a thing or two."

Komui jumped around with glee, "Then this is perfect!"

"Perfect? Perfect for what?" Whatever it was, Allen had to know what it was. _'So help me Komui if it's anything like last time I swear…'_ He ended his thought there after realizing how much he sounded like Kanda.

"It seems this year, there is an opening for a teaching position at Hogwarts as the Defense against the Dark Arts class. We thought it would be best to have you go undercover for your mission so you don't attract unwanted attention. I hope this won't overwhelm you." Dumbledore said.

"No, no this is fine. When do I start?" He took a sigh of relief.

"Well, class won't start for another two weeks so you'll have time to prepare. I'd like you arrive by train a while earlier then the students, that way you can get used to the new setting and fully access what your dealing with. Also, it would be wise to do some studying and a quick catch up on recent events in the Wizard World. It might be helpful as well as a chance to learn some new things."

Allen took some mental notes for later. "Sounds good."

"Oh, and Allen. Let's not reveal that you have innocence and what your truly at Hogwarts for. From what I know, it you might be better off trying to avoid it, if their Ministry finds out, if could jeopardize the mission. Plus we don't need rumors reaching the Millennium Earl about our top secret plan!" Komui shouted, which could have probably been heard across the black order if half the rooms were not sound-proofed (Don't ask. And yes, there is a reason for that. Involving a certain Bookman Jr. and a blow horn… Shouldn't you be paying attention to the story?).

"Yes Komui, because a white-haired 15 year old with a red scare down his face, who is a teacher in Defending the Black Artworks will not stand out."

"Um, I think its Black Arts Allen."

"Same thing." Allen opened the door and was about to head out and prepare for the school year. "See you in a few weeks then, Dumbledore Sir."

"Looking forward to it, Professor Walker." He replayed and shook Allen's hand.

"Professor... Professor Walker... it has a nice ring to it."

* * *

-Time Skip: Few Weeks Later, Allen is about to leave-

"Hey Allen!" Lavi seemed to have come out of nowhere, "I heard you have a Solo Mission!"

Followed by Lavi were Kanda (forced to come) and Lenalee (who had come to see him off). "Good Luck Allen! We'll all be waiting for you for when you return." Lenalee said with her usual kind smile.

"Che." Kanda... Ched? He really didn't want to be here but if it meant Moyashi was leaving, then he'd put up with it. Now, If only he could get rid of the other one...

Lavi leaned toward Allen, one hand covering the side of his mouth and whispered, "So Allen. What's this mission about?"

"Sorry, can't tell. You know, top secret and stuff." Allen put it bluntly.

"I guess I'll have to go ask old Panda then. Now if you excuse me, I'll be running for my life." And he ran as fast as he could but was still kicked in the head by Bookman, he should have learned his lesson a long time ago.

"Looks I like I'll be taking my leave." Allen made his way towards the train that was about to leave without him. "See you guys later then." He waved goodbye as the train departed from the station, Timcanpy closely flying by him. (And you thought I forgot about him didn't you?)

* * *

**Bonus Story: The Remote**

Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee were walking back the Black Order. It was mostly quiet, but every now and then Lavi managed to do something to piss of Kanda. "Man, I really wish Allen would have told me what his secret mission is. Oh well, I'll figure it out soon enough. I am future Bookman after all!" He then realized that Kanda (even Lenalee!) wasn't listening to him. "But for now…" The Exorcist took out a small remote, with one large, red button on it.

"Hey, um, Lavi?" Lenalee asked while intensely staring at the remote. "Where did you get that remote?"

The Rabbit only smirked. "The Science Division."

Kanda was also curious, but then it hit him. "Let me rephrase her question. How did you get that remote?"

"Well, it looked so lonely on Komui's desk so I thought…" This lead to a huge game of chase, Lenalee and Kanda where in a high-speed pursuit of Lavi who seemed to just barely get away. It wasn't until they were close to the entrance of the Order when Lavi finally made up his mind. "I wonder what happens when I press this button?"

They all stopped, waiting for something terrible to happen. 5 seconds, 10 seconds, 30 seconds, 55 seconds…

BOOM! A huge explosion came from the building. Machine like sounds could be heard, rampaging about. The Two turned to the now really pale Bookman Jr. "LAVI!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, this chapter does include a lot of text from the actual book so I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Allen had spent a very long time on that train. To state it bluntly, he was bored of staring out the window. The view was nice, but he could only take it for so long. All he wanted to do was communicate with someone, anyone! Of course, he was on a "secret" mission and stuck in the front car so he couldn't just go wandering around the entire train. But all this isolation was going to drive him insane if he didn't make contact with some one in the next minute, he was even considering trying to contact Road. No wait, he took that back, anyone but her.

"Timcanpy! I'm SO bored!" He was about to yank open the door to his compartment when it some how opened by itself… or by one of the workers on the train. "Phone call for you Professor Walker." The worker handed the phone to him. Had god sent him a gift from heaven?

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Hey Allen, it's Lavi." Correction, a curse from hell.

"Oh, Hey Lavi. What's up?" Lavi probably could have noticed the loss of excitement in Allen's voice.

"So, tell me," He began, ignoring the change in attitude, "What's your secret mission? You have to tell me! Bookman won't say anything and Komui only rants about how awesome it is. I sat there for three hours listening to him just to get some kind of clue to what it is; yet I still got nothing. Three Hours Allen. THREE HOURS!" This amused Allen, a lot.

"I'm deeply sorry Lavi but I'm not allowed to tell you." Allen's tone then became a lot darker, "Say Lavi, have you ever heard of 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe..." Allen said, he picked up a newspaper; the worker must have left it for him. It was titled _The Quibbler_. He flipped through, ignoring Lavi's rant on the phone. One of the articles had caught his eye. "Sorry Lavi, I have to go. Say hello to everyone for me!" He hung up the phone before Lavi could protest and got a better look at the newspaper.

**SIRIUS – Black as He's Painted?**

** Notorious Mass Murder OR Innocent Singing Sensation?**

From what Allen remembers from his little study sessions, none of this made any sense what so ever.

_For Fourteen years Sirius Black has been believed guilty of the mass murder of twelve Innocent Muggles and one wizard. Black's audacious escape from Azkaban two years ago has lead to the widest manhunt ever conducted by the Ministry of Magic. None of us ever questioned that he deserves to be recaptured and handed back to the dementors._

_ BUT DOES HE?_

_ Startling new evidence has recently come to light that Sirius Black may not have committed the crimes for which he was sent to Azkaban. In fact, says Doris Purkiss, of 18 Acanthia Way, Little Norton, Black may not even have been present at the killings._

_ "What people don't realize is that Sirius Black is a false name," says Mrs. Purkiss. "The man people believe to be Black is actually Stubby Boardman, lead singer of the popular singing group The Hobgoblins, who retired from public life after being struck in the ear by a turnip at a concert in Little Norton Church Hall nearly fifteen years ago. I recognized him the moment I saw his picture in the paper. Now, Stubby couldn't possibly have committed those crimes, because on the day in question he happened to be enjoying a romantic candlelight dinner with me. I have written to the Minister of Magic and am expecting him to give Stubby, alias Sirius, a full pardon any day now."_

This must be some kind of joke. Allen reread the page to make sure he didn't skip over anything. _'This story… it sounds like a really bad fan-fic to be honest. Wait, doesn't talking to yourself show signs of insanity… nah.'_ Allen could see Hogwarts coming into view from his compartment window. He gathered his things and got ready to get off the train, leaving the weird newspaper behind him.

* * *

The young exorcist gazed at the huge castle before him, wondering what would happen after just one wrong turn. Knowing his sense of direction, nothing good will come out of it.

As he walked to the front entrance, he noticed that there was some one waiting for him. An elder lady, if his memory serves him right, then she must be a professor… McGonagall. He Bowed and shook the Professor's hand. "Hello. You must be Professor McGonagall, it's please to meet you."

"Well thank you Professor Walker. It's nice to finally meet the Prodigy himself." To quickly explain, Komui came up with a story to explain why Allen is a teacher at such a young age. Apparently, it went something like this: Allen Walker is a prodigy in magic and was able to graduate early from Rosa Crux School for the Magically Gifted and get a teaching license or something at a young age. The Exorcist didn't really listen much to Komui's amazingly creative story so that's all he really knows at the moment. "Come, Dumbledore would like to have a word with you before the students arrive at the school." She then proceeded to usher him inside.

The school truly was a maze so he made sure to sure to stay close behind her. After quite a few twists and turns, they made it to a stone statue. Much to Allen's surprise, after a simple phrase, a stairway began to appear. "Don't be shy, the Head Master is waiting for you in his office."

Again, surprisingly, there was a fairly large office at the top of those stairs.

"Ah, Mr. Walker. I see you made it here in time. So glad you could join me." Dumbledore greeted him; he even offered Allen some lemon drops… that seemed to _magically _disappear after less than a minute. _'His office is amazing, so many books too. At least he keeps his office clean, unlike someone I know." _Timcanpy seemed to enjoy exploring to room before taking his place on Allen's head.

"Tonight's feast will begin in an hour or so. There will be a sorting of the new students and then a quick introduction about the New Year." He handed Allen a piece of paper. "You room is on the piece of paper, along with directions to the dining hall. That should be all for now." There was a brief pause. " Also, we've gotten word that the Ministry is sending someone to supervise over the school. So it would be wise not to get into any trouble." Dumbledore walked over and placed his hand on Allen's shoulder. "Good luck on your first year as a teacher at Hogwarts School."

* * *

After wandering around the hallways, Allen had finally made it to his room. _'I guess I didn't get lost yet… I mean this place is just one HUGE maze and the moving staircases won't help much either.'_

He began to unpack his things. Just some pictures and other assorted things, even some food that Jerry had prepared for him before he left. He held up his General's jacket and quickly put it away, not wanting to bring back any old memories. Instead, he wore this cool looking trench coat. After a little more unpacking, the exorcist decided it would be good to head down to the dinning hall.

"So, how exactly do I get there?" He held up the piece of paper given to him by Dumbledore, hoping to get a better look when a certain golem swooped down and grabbed if from his hands. "Timcanpy! Don't you dare-" Too late, the golden snitch look-a-like had ate the paper, his ONLY paper that had directions on it.

"Oh no…" His face turned a ghostly white. _'It's ok; I can do this. I am Allen Walker, the destroyer of time after all. So it shouldn't be that hard to find, right?'_ Oh, he was so wrong.

* * *

Harry was glad to be back at Hogwarts. It was home and it was where all his friends are. Harry began to scan the staff table that ran along the top wall of the Hall. "He's not here."

Ron and Hermione scanned the staff table too, thought there was no real need; Hagrid's size made him instantly stand out.

"He can't have left," said Ron, sounding a little anxious.

"Of course he hasn't," Harry said firmly.

"You don't think he's… _hurt_, or anything, do you?" Hermione uneasily said.

"No." said Harry at once.

"But where is he then?" Hermione scanned the staff tables once more, her eyes narrowed. "No," she muttered, "no, surely not…"

Harry didn't understand what she was talking about but did not ask; his attention had just been caught by Professor Grubbly-Plank who had just appeared behind the staff table; she worked her way along the very end and took a seat that ought to be Hagrid's. That meant the first years must have crossed the lake by now and had reached the castle. Sure enough, the doors to the great hall opened. A long line of scared looking first years entered the dinning hall, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wipe rip near the frayed brim.

The talk in the Great Hall faded away. The whole school waited in silence. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

_In times of old when I new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of out noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had a yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they _

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless the second pair_

_Or Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? _

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those _

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is the surest"_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those _

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those who they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of the sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor_

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, _

_And taught them all she knew._

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But the discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you all into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further, _

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Ok, know the perils, -read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the sorting now begin._

The hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured, for the first time in Harry's memory, with muttering a whispers. "Branched out a bit the year, hasn't it?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has." Harry said. The Sorting Hat usually confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts Houses and it's own role in sorting them; Harry could not remember it ever trying to give the school advice before.

"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" Hermione sounded slightly anxious.

"Yes, indeed," said Nearly Headless Nick knowledgeably. "The hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels the need to do so. I've heard the hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects great periods of great danger for the school. And always pf course, it's advice is the same: Stand together, be strong from within."

"How can it know if the school is in danger if it's a hat?" asked Ron.

"I have no idea," Said Nearly Headless Nick, "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so it must pick up on things…"

It wasn't until the students had finished eating, Dumbledore got to his feet. The talking immediately ceased as all the students turned to face the headmaster. "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore began, "First years ought to know that the forest in the ground is out of bounds to students- a few older students ought to know by now too. (Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged smirks.) If anyone one of you steps into the forest, no mater what the reason, you will be expelled immediately.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me for what he tells me is four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We also have some new changes this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Madame Dolores Umbridge. She will be supervising the school for the Ministry due to the recent events that have occurred at Hogwarts."

There was around of unenthusiastic applause during which Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged panicked looks. Dumbledore had not said how long Grubbly-Plank would be teaching. The Headmaster continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Madame Umbridge. There was a moment where nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Umbridge said, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. Dumbledore looked taken back for a moment, then he sat back down. Many people were speechless; no one has ever interrupted Dumbledore before.

"Thank you Headmaster," Dolores Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." He speech was quite long; it wasn't even half way through when the audience started to get restless. Even Hermione looked real bored.

"Hey Ron, haven't you noticed that Dumbledore hasn't told us who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Harry whispered, trying not to draw any attention.

"If it's Snape, I swear I'm dropping out of this school." Ron said, Harry knew how he felt. Snape's been after that position for years, it wouldn't be that surprising if it turned out he was the teacher after all.

After Madame Umbridge's Illuminating speech, as Hermione put it, Dumbledore rose to his feet once more.

* * *

"I'm so hungry Tim… I don't know how much longer I will last." Allen sighed, he was lost and tired and had almost given up all hope, until he came across a large door. Next to it was a sign that read: Great Hall.

"The exorcist jumped in the air with glee. "Finally! I made it!"

He leaned against the door, trying to listen to what was going on. He could make out Dumbledore's words. "And now, I would like to introduce one more person. I would like you to meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." It was as it Dumbledore knew that Allen was right behind the door, which made him flinch for a sec. Then, he straightened up and put his palms against the door, ready to open it.

"Ok, let's do this Tim."

* * *

The whole Hall was once again silent. Harry, along with most of the other curious students, turned toward the door. The opening of the door broke the silence as a young man, no, a teen came walking into the room and made his way down the center aisle. Flying next to him was what looked like an overgrown golden snitch. It wasn't only the teen's white hair that was unusual, it was his scar. The scar seemed to go down the entire left side of his face, with an upside down star at the top, almost hidden behind his hair. The scar made Harry's look like a paper cut.

"You don't reckon that's a tattoo, do you Harry?" Asked Ron.

Before Harry could answer, Hermione cut in. "There's no way that he could be out new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Just look at him! He's only like what? 14? 15 years old?" She wasn't buying it.

He had to agree with her. _'Why would Dumbledore hire such a young Professor? Does he have some sort of special reason for being here?'_ Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the whispering heard all around the room.

"That can't be him? He's too young! He should be in school?"

"If Dumbledore says he is, then he is!"

"I wonder what he's like? Is he going to be strict? Relaxed? What if turns out to be just as cruel as Professor Snape?"

"He can't be cruel with such a kind face!"

"He's so cute."

The new Professor didn't seem to be bothered by the noise at all. When he made it to the front of the room, he turned to face the students, causing their whispers to die down. He bowed to the students. "Hello everyone. I am Professor Walker."

"What a gentleman." Ron smirked but was immediately hushed by Hermione.

The Professor continued, "I look forward to teaching you all this year. It's an honor to be in the presence of such a fine school. I hope we can all enjoy this year and I certainly can't wait to meet each and everyone of you." After his last sentence, he took his place at the staff table. Dumbledore said a few words, after he concluded his speech; the volume of the Great Hall skyrocketed.

"Well Hermione, for all we know, this could be some kind of prank. I mean, seriously? He is the same age as us!" Said Ron, not believing this whole 'new teacher thing'.

"Well," Lavender said. "If he really is the teacher, he must be intellectually advanced for someone our age."

As the last few conversations came to a close, the teachers began to dismiss the students to their dorms. Ron and Hermione had to escort the midgets… ahem; I mean first years so Harry was left to walk back alone. One his way out, he noticed the new Professor walk over to Dumbledore and whisper a few words before running off. It was kind of odd. _'I wonder where the Professor could be going at this hour?'_

* * *

Allen was running through the school's hallways, trying to find an exit to the outside. His eye picked a bad time to start acting up, especially while the whole entire school was around him. Luckily, no one seemed to notice, though, that Snape fellow gave him a few suspicious glares.

He made his way outside; there three level two Akuma confronted him. Without hesitation, he activated Crown Clown and began his attack.

"An Exorcist? Here of all places?" The Akuma inquired. It fought back, but was no match for Allen's level of strength. The second Akuma was taken down with ease, leaving only one left.

"You don't know why were here don't you? Well of course you don't and you never will!" This statement took Allen by surprise. The exorcist revealed his 'Sword of Exorcism' to threaten the foolish Akuma.

"Tell me why you're here!" Allen commanded.

"So I was right after all!" The Akuma shrieked. "Aren't you so scary with your big sword and all." This aggravated him, but he wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next. The Akuma lunged itself toward the exorcist so it would purposely get stuck by his sword. Leaving a huge explosion where it once stood.

_"Why did the Akuma… destroy itself? Plus, if it wanted to hide something… wouldn't it self-destruct instead? Is there something that important that the Earl doesn't want anyone to know about? How strange… I need to report this back to Komui.' _Those questions kept repeating in Allen's head as he walked back inside, trying to come up with answers that never revealed themselves.

* * *

-Gryffindor Tower-

"Hey Ron?" Harry asked as his friend walked the tower, accompanied by Hermione. "Did you see Professor Walker in the Hallways at all?"

The group made their way to their rooms and started unpacking their things. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well, I saw him just get up an run off as I was leaving the Great Hall. I was wondering where he could have went." He admitted.

"I bet he went to sneak off somewhere. Well there's something I don't like about him, that's for sure." Ron put the last of his tings away and turned towards Harry to say something else but was interrupted by Hermione who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Honestly you two, he must have left to set up for tomorrow! You didn't forget that classes start right after breakfast!"

"I thought you didn't like him either!" He argued.

"Yes well, we can at least give him a chance!"

"True." Harry agreed with her, but fro some reason he couldn't shake this uncertain feeling he had in his head. Hopefully he could get a good night sleep without any worries. "Sides, we could always ask him, we have a double class in Walker's DADA class tomorrow." Harry put the last of his things away and he laid down on the bed. _'This is definitely going to be another interesting year, that's for sure…"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back~ School finals and testing are finally all over so now I have the whole summer to write and stuff. Yay! And you don't have to worry about anything cause I promise to update all summer long on these stories... If I don't forget.  
**

**Anyways, I'm glad to be back, your kind words moved me to continue to write so I shall!**

**Pleas enjoy the next chapter of Magic Innocence of the... you know what I mean!**

* * *

Classes won't start for another 4 hours. So, if Allen calculated that if he woke up and prepared his classroom now; then he would have enough time to get lost, work on classroom, get lost, eat breakfast, then get lost again and still be ready by the time class starts. Timcanpy didn't know what to make of Allen's elaborate plan but the golem silently floated next to the exorcist as they wandered throughout the school, already behind schedule.

* * *

Harry woke up, got dressed, and headed downstairs to the common room with Ron, as he would normally do. When the two were about to leave for breakfast, they noticed that Hermione was annoyed by something, that something was a brand new sign hung up on the common room notice board.

**Gallons of Galleons**

**Pocket money failing to keep with your outgoings?**

**Like to earn a little extra gold?**

**Contact Fred and George Weasley,**

**Gryffindor Common Room,**

**for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs**

**(we regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk)**

Now for some more narration, this did not go well with Hermione who stormed out of the common room, hoping to find either of the twins and put an end to their little business before something bad happens. While on the other hand, Harry and Ron made their way the the dinning hall.

"Aw, Breakfast. Most important meal of the day." Ron stated as he piled his plate with food.

Harry agreed, but didn't replay. He was too busy surveying the staff table. Potter was surprised to find that the Defense Against the Dark Arts (or DADA for those who were wondering what that meant.) teacher was not present. "Hey Ron, do you know where the professor might be?"

"Probably sneaking off to do something suspicious." He snorted.

Lavender wasn't too happy with what Ron said, her expression on her face made that very clear. "He's probably getting his classroom set up like any_ normal _teacher. It seems you just want the Professor to have some dark reason to be here or some hidden secret that some how connects to any events that happen this year."

"Were not doing anything of the sort, we're just stating facts ok." Harry tried to calm her down.

"You know Lavender, your starting to sound like Hermione." Ron said, he immediately regretted his statement when Hermione took the seat next to him.

"You shouldn't talk about people behind their backs Ronald. Also, we have DADA next so any questions we have should be answered soon."

Harry could tell that Hermione was still annoyed, he knew this cause as soon as Fred and George entered the room, they rapidly turned around and left. Poor twins...

* * *

After successfully maneuvering through the large crowd of students, the Golden trio made it safely to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It wasn't until they got there, that they realized the Gryffindors were having a combined class with the Slytherins. Hooray! Harry noticed that Professor Walker was busy writing on the chalkboard, so that answers one mystery.

"Oh, feel free to sit wherever you like. I just need to finish up a few things over here." The teacher had a bright smile on his face, which was rare here at Hogwarts. From what Harry could tell, the class room was split with Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other but non of this bothered the teacher at all. Harry also noticed that the teacher wasn't writing at all, but was in fact drawing a portrait of his snitch-like friend who was resting on the professor's desk.

"Alright then." Walker had finished his drawing on the bored and began to turn towards the class. "Good morning and welcome to defense against the dark arts class. I'm Allen Walker and I will be your teacher for this school year. My goal is to help you be prepared for your O.W.L. exams as if it were a simple yes or no question. So, since it's the first day, I thought it would be best to just talk and get to know one another." He paused. "So, any question's for me?"

The class hesitated before a few hands sprung up. Hermione was the first to be called on. "What is that strange creature with you. I'v never heard of it before, but it resembles a golden snitch."

"Well," The Professor began. He held out his hand and the golden thing landed on him without making a sound. "He's what you call a golem, designed by my master. He was given to me not to long ago. His name is Timcanpy and for the record, he's probably one of the most strangest things I've ever met." The Teacher's friend didn't seem bothered by this comment at all.

"Why do you have white hair?" Another Gryffindor asked.

"Well, why do you have brown hair?"

She was silent for a moment. "I don't know, I never really thought about it before."

"Alright then. How about you, in the front." The Professor had obviously dodged the question, which caused more hands to fly in the air.

"What's with the weird scare in your face? Or is it some kind of tattoo?" He asked, there was no hesitation in the kids voice.

Again, the teacher only smiled and replied "It's indeed a scare, but it's only an old memory." No one was really getting any answers from this, if anything, they were more curious than before.

Malfoy stood up from his chair, he was irked by all of this. "Why don't you actually answer our questions? Like where did you run off to last night? And aren't you too young to be teaching? My father works for the ministry and never mentioned a teacher who was the same age as the class!" All eyes were pinned on Walker who just stood there, relaxed as ever.

Professor Walker took a deep breath, "Last night, I left to deal with a minor headache I was having. Then I went to go set up my room because I have a habit of getting lost and I knew I wouldn't have enough time in the morning for getting lost and setting up my room. Sadly, I had to miss both dinner and breakfast because of it. As for the second question, I may be fifteen about the same age as you all, but I am advanced in certain areas for my age so I am qualified to teach." His response shut Malfoy up as the Slytherin quietly sat down. Lavender had a smug grin on her face, directed at Ron as if to say _'I told you so.'_

"Um," Another Slytherin raised her hand "Are you single?" Many of the girls eagerly waited for a response.

Ron rolled his eye's at this. He leaned over towards Harry, "I just can't wait for valentines day."

The Professor shrugged, "Seem's kind of personal. Don't you think?" Walker looked up at the clock, there was still some time left. "I know you all still have some more questions but we'll have another question and answer session another day." He turned around and began to write on the chalkboard. "How about we open our textbooks to chapter one and begin to read up to page-" He was cut off by the classroom door being slammed open, revealing a red haired boy with an eye patch who bolted into the room.

"Hey Allen! Look I found you!" The boy lunged toward the teacher who spun around, one hand holding his book and the other hand, outstretched and open to face the kid. The students couldn't make out the words the Professor said but the spell sent the kid flying towards wall above the door. He was stuck up there. This was like the hundredth time the class became silent, only this time it was out of shock. The Professor definitely had some tricks up his sleeve. He could do magic without a wand! And a powerful spell at that! This display even impressed Hermione.

The door opened again, only this time to reveal Madame Umbridge. Walker immediately straightened up. "Oh, Madame Umbridge. For what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, as if nothing had happened.

"I hate to disturb your class but a strange visitor was running around the school looking for you."

"Oh, well you shouldn't have to worry about him anymore. I've take care of him." The Professor's eyes signaled her to turn around, as she did, he eyes widened in shock as she saw the kid pinned to the wall.

He hands covered her mouth from shock. "Oh my goodness! What is going on here?"

"He rushed in here a interrupted my class. The only logical thing to do was to use him in a demonstration on how to protect yourself." He stated, there was a hint of pleasure in the teacher's voice as if he's been waiting for a chance to do this.

"Hey, uh, Allen buddy. Could you please let me down?" The boy pleaded.

"Sure thing Lavi." Walker snapped his fingers and the boy came crashing down. Then Professor walked over to him. "Now, in the future, please don't interrupt my classes, ok? Please take your seat at one of the empty desks and I'll speak with you after class."

Lavi grumbled something and took his seat, ignoring the stares he got. _'Allen is acting... weird. And he's treating me like he's superior, I mean, I'm older them him. Wait, when did Allen learn magic anyway? Heh, I'm a Bookman which means no secrets can be hidden from me! I will seek the truth!' _Lavi was handed a text book, which he read cover to cover in the matter of minutes. _'This is some strange school...'_

"Well, I see you have everything under control so I'll just be leaving then." Umbridge walked out of the room, with that annoying smile on her face.

* * *

After class ended, and everyone left, Lavi thought it would be safe to approach Allen. "Oh, hey Lavi. I see your doing alright."

"Yeah, well being thrown into a wall doesn't help. So, this is your mission then, being a teacher to some school? LAME! I thought it would be something cooler..."

He scanned the room and leaned in closer to Lavi. "There have been reports of akuma attacking the school and the surrounding area. I even ran into some last night. One even destroyed themselves before giving me any information. So I'm here to investigate the mystery behind the akuma attacks and stop them."

Lavi nodded his head. "I see... Do you think their after innocence or something?"

"I don't know, but if it were that simple, why don't they attack and leave? And a Noah would have probably been here by now."

"You have a point."

At that moment, Allen's eye started acting up. "I feel the presence of another Akuma. Lavi, stay here and stall or do something, I have another class in a minute or so. I'll deal with the akuma." He activated Crown Clown and headed out through one of the windows. He was about to protest but Allen was already out of sight so he quickly shut the windows before the students came in.

As the students walked in and took their seats, they were all staring at him, waiting for a reason which bothered him a lot. "Hi, I'm Lavi, friend of Professor Walker. He had to... uh... go out and get some things and he will be right back. So... uh, just talk or something until he gets back."

* * *

Two figures watched as the exorcist fought a level three akuma outside the school. It ended all too quickly and the exorcist went inside without noticing them at all. The shadowy figures were very familiar if one were to get a better look. One was dressed in a nice suite with a cigarette in his mouth while the other was holding a lollipop and was wearing and frilly dress. One could say that they knew the exorcist very well.

"Hey Tyki, looks like this just got a whole lot more interesting. Don't you agree?"

"For once, I will agree with you Road, this will be very interesting indeed."

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and his friends were making their was to their third class when they saw Professor Walker talking with that Lavi fellow in the courtyard. "I wonder what their talking about?"

"I don't know Ron." Whoever this new teacher was, he was a quite interesting character.

* * *

-Time skip, that night in the Gryffindor Common rooms-

Hermione wasn't paying attention to Harry or Ron while they were trying to do Homework. Instead she was squinting over into the far corner of the room, where Fred and George and Lee Jordan were now sitting at the center of a knot of innocent looking first years, all of whom were chewing something that seemed to have come out of a large paper bag that Fred was holding.

"No, I'm sorry, they've gone too far." She stood up looking positively furious. "Come on Ron."

"I-what?" stammered Ron, trying to drag out this conversation, "No-come on, Hermione-we can't tell them off for giving out sweets..."

"You know perfectly well that those are bits of Nosebleed Nougat or, or-or Puking Pastilles or-"

"Fainting Fancies?" Harry suggested quietly.

One by one the first years started fainting, causing Hermione to march over to Fred and George, who were observing the first years and writing on some clip boards, and tell them off. Ron rose about half way from his chair before deciding that Hermione had this all under control. "That's Enough!" Hermione said forcefully, which caught Fred and George by surprise.

"Yeah, you're right." Said George, nodding, "This dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?"

"I told you this morning that you can't test your rubbish on students!"

"But we're paying them!" Fred protested.

"I don't care, it could be dangerous!"

Before Fred could protest any further, George tapped his shoulder and pointed at the clock and they both smirked. "You know what Hermione, you are absolutely right. We'll stop what were doing right now and through out all our rubbish. We apologize for our earlier actions" The two then ran out of the room.

"Well, that was odd..." Ron said as he saw the shocked looked on Hermione's face. "They're definitely up to something..."


End file.
